


handsome and wealthy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn doesn’t really know what brought him here. a bit of longing and curiosity, he’d figured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	handsome and wealthy

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored

zayn doesn’t really know what brought him here. a bit of longing and curiosity, he’d figured.

he’d been idling his car in front of louis’ house for about fifteen minutes with migos (they were surprisingly inspirational) spewing from the speakers and smoking a fat joint to ease his nerves. it’s been too long since he’s seen him. hell, zayn’s got a girlfriend now. one who’s really fucking pretty and nice and smart and all that other quintessential boyfriend shit that he’s supposed to say. but there wasn’t any real danger in that. she didn’t take him out of his comfort zone. she wasn’t able to infuse excitement into his life the way he knew louis could.

fuck it. zayn stubbed out the roach, turned off the engine and ambled his way to louis’ door. his chest kept tingling, and his stomach circled. this could either be the best or worst decision ever. but he’ll get to see louis, and maybe, hopefully, that’ll be enough. he brought a hand up to knock, hesitated, and knocked anyway, soft and uncertain and fuck, he was already opening the door.

zayn couldn’t speak for drinking him in. his hair was shorter, but his face was still stubbly, and his body was more lean than he remembered. zayn was pleasantly surprised and it was probably too early, but the vision of louis’s mouth around his dick seeped into his brain. he had to get a fucking hold of himself.

"hi," zayn breathed out.  
"hello." he didn’t look surprised to see him at all.

zayn’s nervousness had reached its apex: hands shoved into his pockets, face hot as all hell. but he’d driven all the way here, made no sense for him to back out now.

"it’s been a whi—"  
"where’ve you be—"

"you go first," zayn told him.

"i was saying, it’s been a while. i almost thought you’d forgotten about me. but of course you wouldn’t."

zayn almost laughed because he laughs at all of louis’ jokes. he’ll also ignore the emphasis he thought he heard on the word ‘you.’ but he really didn’t appreciate how he failed to acknowledge the fact that it wasn’t his fault they hadn’t seen each other in like two years.

"nah." zayn absently wished that he had, so he wouldn’t be at his doorstep making an ass of himself.

louis looked at him like he was waiting for something. “do you want to come in?”

nope. no. he couldn’t. but louis’ eyes were very inviting, like he couldn’t do him any harm, except, you know, maybe, fuck him and leave him hanging for a couple more years.

"yeah, sure."


End file.
